1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to additive packages for lubricants, and more particularly, to a multifunctional additive useful for improving the properties of petroleum and synthetic hydrocarbon based engine oils, gear oils, hydraulic oils, compressor oils, and most soap-based greases.
2. Description of Related Art
The trend in modern machinery design is toward compactness and energy efficiency, which means metal parts reduced in size but more complex, while providing the same or increased power, or carrying the same or a higher load. These design parameters in turn create a need for better lubricants. As used herein, the term "lubricants" refers to both oils and greases. Effective lubricants desirably reduce friction, with associated reductions in noise, wear, maintenance and failure-related shutdowns.
It is well known that not all lubricants available in the marketplace are high performance products. Many users purchase less expensive, general purpose lubricants without regard to the need for lubricants having specialized properties for use in applications involving extreme pressure, high wear, or other adverse conditions. It is also well known that many aftermarket additives are available for improving the properties of various lubricants. The lubricant industry is under increasing pressure to develop new base oil and additive technologies that offer higher performance, extended service life and environmental compatability. Some of the conventional, commercially available lubricant additives contain solid materials or chlorinated petroleum products. Solid particles, even polytetrafluoroethylene, can settle out of the lubricant, clog filters, and cause plugging, caking or other undesirable buildup. Clorinated products are typically corrosive, and can cause undesirable pitting in metal surfaces as well as increasing associated disposal costs.
For all of the foregoing reasons, a multifunctional lubricant additive is needed that has excellent lubricating, extreme pressure and antiwear properties, that contains no solids or halogenated compounds, and that will extend the service life of the treated oil or grease.